


Turn off the Light

by eugenes



Series: sub nico [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dom Levi Schmitt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Nico Kim, kind of, nico subs for levi for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: "I want to start subbing to you."Or, where Nico wants to sub to Levi, and who was he to say no?





	Turn off the Light

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY SO UMMM this is my first fic in this fandom AAa im scared 🥺
> 
> also im on s10 and idk much about these two so if characterization is off im sorry
> 
> sub nico nation .. please rise more will come from me in the future
> 
> btw this isnt proofread or really read at all so mistakes are mine i'll fix them all eventually 
> 
> title from kim petras' song bc im uncreative

“Levi?” Nico asked after he pulled away from Levi’s lips. “Hm?” The younger hummed. Nico felt himself growing nervous, finally admitting something he’s only admitted to a few people.

“Well, um. I wanna start like…” He started, feeling his nerves get to him. Levi noticed he was really nervous, so he smiled at him as he rubbed his arm.

“I want to start subbing to you.” Nico finally said. He looked anxiously at his boyfriend’s face, searching for how the other felt. Levi was caught by surprise, but he smiled after he took in what was just said to him.

“Really?” Levi asked, wanting to be sure he didn't just hear things. Nico nodded, his cheeks growing a blush on them. Levi held his face into his hands and pulled Nico into a kiss. The kiss grew heated, and Nico knew they have a surgery soon.

He pulled away, making Levi confused. “I, _we_ have a surgery.” Nico said. Levi smiled, and grabbed his glasses from the table by the bunk beds and put them back onto his face. “So, later?” Levi asked. Nico again, nodded.

The two men had half hard ons, and they tried their best to make them go down. Their hair was a bit of a mess, after making out, so they tried to fix it so it didn't look like they just made out like a couple of high schoolers.

“You good?” Nico asked. Levi nodded. “C’mon let’s go to our surgery, ortho god.” He smiled, and Nico only rolled his eyes and smiled back. They unlocked the oncall room, and a few pair of eyes landed on them. Levi blushed, but Nico played it cool.

Throughout the surgery, however, Nico was distracted. He wondered what type of dom Levi would be, considering they’d never switched it up before. Has Levi _ever_ dommed? There was so many questions and scenarios running through his mind, he almost screwed up surgery.

Levi noticed he wasn't completely there, so when they finished, he went into the scrub room alone with him. “What’s wrong?” Levi asked. Nico just looked at him with confusion.

“What do you mean?” Nico asked his boyfriend. Levi just looked at him. “You were out of it, during surgery. Are you okay?” His hand made their way to Nico’s arm, and the Asian sighed.

“I’m, I’m okay. I just was thinking of _stuff_ after the oncall room talk.” Nico explained, removing his scrub cap. Levi looked at him confused until he realized what _stuff_ Nico was talking about. He smiled wide, making Nico blush.

“Well. It’s later, isn’t it? Our shifts are over, so.” Levi said, trailing his pointer finger on Nico’s chest. Nico inhaled, looking at the younger. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go, then.” Levi said, and Nico followed his lead. Nico drove them home, but it was a nightmare considering Levi’s hand was _really_ high on his thigh, almost touching the area he’s aching to be touched at already.

Levi began to palm him over his jeans, and Nico groaned. “Levi,” He whined at a stop light. “Stop it.” He said, Levi only smiled. He’s definitely going to have a lot of fun tonight, he hopes Nico feels the same way.

He noticed there was a blush on Nico’s cheeks. It was adorable, seeing a usually composed, serious man starting to fall apart. It thrilled Levi already. Is this why Nico enjoys domming him so much?

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't know they arrived home until Nico stopped the car. Nico quickly got out of the car, looking at Levi from outside. He got out, and followed Nico to their front door. As Nico was unlocking the door, Levi began to kiss his neck, getting a small whimper out of the older.

Levi already loved hearing that sound, he wanted to hear more. Nico wasn't as vocal as him in bed, but he hopes to hear all the noises Nico can make tonight. After Nico unlocked the door, he was going to pin Nico to the wall and make out with him, but Nico stopped him.

“Wait,” He said, holding his hand out on Levi’s chest. The brunette was confused. He looked at Nico behind his glasses, worried he’d already pushed too far, even if they had barely begun.

“I wanna shower, before we start. You should too.” Nico said, and Levi was relieved. He chuckled, which made Nico look at him with confusion, wondering what he was laughing about.

“It’s nothing, go shower.” Levi pushed Nico towards one of their bathrooms. Nico rolled his eyes, but grabbed two towels, a small one for his hair and a bigger one for his body, and went into the bathroom.

He still was sporting a half hard on, and he hissed as he pulled off his pants and boxers.

He showered, making sure to clean everything and everywhere, assuming he not only was going to sub but bottom. He made his way to their shared bedroom, Levi already sitting on the bed, somewhat nervous.

“Hey.” Nico said, and Levi looked up from his lap and smiled. He got up and walked over to Nico, his arms wrapping around the older’s neck. “Hi.” He said, looking up at Nico.

They kissed for a few minutes, Nico whimpering into the kiss as Levi bit on his bottom lip. When Levi pulled away, Nico tried to chase his lips back, but Levi just smiled. “Someone’s an eager boy.” He teased, causing Nico to blush.

“Shut up.” He argued, and Levi alony laughed. “C’mon.” Levi said, pulling Nico and him both onto the bed. “How are we gonna do this?” Levi asked.

Nico smiled. “Well, first of all. Our safeword is echo, so if I ever need to, I can use it. You too, by the way. You can use it if needed, even if you’re in the dom position tonight.” He explained.

Levi nodded. “I’m not too experienced with domming.” He confessed, and Nico just chuckled. “I knew that.” He said, and a blush grew on Levi’s cheeks.

“It’s okay, though. Just do what I always to do you, okay? And make sure to ask if I’m okay and if I like it. I’ll respond to you. I probably won’t get too submissive or even reach subspace until later, okay?” Nico said, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

Levi pulled away, causing Nico to pout. “You keep doing that.” He said, and Levi played clueless as he made sure there was lube and condoms on his nightstand. “Doing what, Nico?”

Nico groaned. “You know what you’re doing! You keep pulling away when we kiss. You’re being a tease.” Levi only chuckled. “You did say to do just as you do to me.”

He crawled on top of Nico, straddling his hips. Nico looked up at Levi. Even if they had already just started, Levi can tell Nico was already letting go, letting Levi have complete control.

Nico pout up at him, silently asking for a kiss. Levi pulled his lips to his, kissing him passionately. Nico made noises in between their kisses, but they were swallowed and lost into Levi’s mouth

Levi could feel Nico growing completely hard, and it was so cute. Usually he was the one to get hard this fast, but knowing Nico was in that position, he couldn't help but to find his boyfriend cute.

He went down and started to kiss Nico’s neck. Nico turned his head so the younger could have better access. Levi kissed and kissed, occasionally leaving marks. “Levi!”

Nico whined, knowing those marks will be hell to cover up, if he wakes up early enough to try to cover them. Levi only pulled up, his eyebrows raised in silent question. “What? I just wanna let the hospital know that I can mark you up good.”

Nico blushed at this, turning his head to the side in embarrassment. He was usually never this embarrassed, but Levi was the only one who could make him this way, let him be this way.

“Look at me.” Levi said gently. Nico looked up at him, a glint in his eyes. Levi smiled. “You’re beautiful.” Nico shook his head at these words.

“Nico, you’re so beautiful.” Levi said, kissing Nico’s neck once again. He then pulled off Nico’s shirt, laying him back down. He began to kiss down his chest, leaving compliments in between.

“You’re handsome.” Kiss.

“You’re smart.” Kiss.

“You’re amazing.” Kiss.

“And guess what?” He asked, looking up at Nico between his legs. Nico hummed.

“You’re mine.”

Levi kisses around his hip bones, Nico beginning to squirm, wanting Levi to get on with it. “C’mon.” He whined, and Levi looked up. “What do you want? You gotta tell me, baby.” Levi said.

Nico sighed. “Suck me, please?” He asked, and Levi smiled. Of course. Nico pulled him into a kiss, rutting against him.

Levi pulled away for what felt like the millionth time to Nico. “Is this okay? Are you enjoying it?” Levi asked. Nico nodded.

“I feel safe, and calm. I’m a little embarrassed, but I feel good. You’re doing good already, I promise.” Nico said, making the two blush.

Levi nodded and went down the bed. “Hips up.” He said, and Nico did as told. Levi pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving Nico completely naked.

Nico glowed, his chest and neck covered in marks. His cock was hard, precum glistening against his stomach.

“This isn't fair. You get naked too.” Nico said, his cheeks so red. “Are you embarrassed, baby? You’re completely exposed, and I’m fully dressed. It’s cute. But I’ll do as you ask.” Levi said, teasingly stripping off his clothes, smiling wider when he saw Nico’s cock twitch.

He went back onto the bed, his mouth in front of Nico’s dick. “What do you say?” He breathed against it, felt it twitch against his mouth. “Please.” Nico whined, and Levi felt like that wasn't good enough.

“Please what, baby? I’m not sure what you want” Levi asked the man, despite knowing exactly what Nico wanted.

Nico whined uncharacteristically, and _god_ did Levi already feel more of the thrill of domming his boyfriend. “I want you to suck me off, _please._ ” Nico asked, drawing out the please just a little.

“Good boy. That’s more like it.” He noticed Nico’s cock twitched out precum when he called him a good boy. “Do you like that, Nico? Hm? Do you like being called a good boy?”

Nico nodded. “That’s cute. You’re my good boy.” Levi said, before he began to suck on the tip of Nico’s dick. Nico tried to buck his hips, get more of Levi’s mouth on his cock, but Levi held his hips down.

Nico thrashed a bit, wanting Levi to take him all in. “Please.” Nico whined, whimpering when Levi took him fully in, feeling the hot heat around him.

Levi stayed there for a minute, and if he wanted holding Nico’s hips down, the other would have bucked _so_ hard into his mouth. Levi pulled off, a strand of spit connecting his mouth and the other’s dick.

Nico looked at Levi in confusion. Levi wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of his arm. “Relax, Nico. I’m getting the lube. How do you want me, baby?” He asked the submissive boy.

Said boy thought about it, before vocalizing what he wanted. “I want you in me, please.” He said politely, and he noticed Nico was good with manners.

Though, part of him wanted to see Nico bratty, so he could put him into his place.

That will hopefully come another time, but right now, Nico was his good boy. “Alright, baby. You’ll have me. Turn over for me, okay?” He said, and Nico turned over, putting his ass on display. His face as hidden in his arms, embarrassed he was exposing himself this way.

Levi rubbed Nico’s hips, before he grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. He lubed up his fingers, rubbing them with his other hand to warm it up.

After he thought it was warm enough, he wiped his hand on the sheets and held Nico’s hips, and he teased his rim with his lubed hand. “Please.” Nico asked, wanting Levi to finger him.

Levi slowly inserted his pointer finger into Nico, and he heard the other whine. He began to push it in and out, Nico beginning to relax.

“You ready for another?” Levi asked, Nico hummed. “Verbal answer, babe.” Levi said. and he heard and mumbled ‘yes’.

Levi pulled out and went back in with two fingers, slowly opening Nico up. “Have you done this before?” Levi asked him. Nico turned his head so his words will be clear instead of mumbled.

“Yeah. On myself, a few times. I, um. I used a dildo on myself before, too.” Nico confessed, and Levi smiled, rubbing Nico’s side as he stretched him.

Levi curled his fingers and touched Nico’s prostate, making the older whine. Nico arched his back, wanting Levi to press his prostate again.

Soon, Nico was filled with three fingers, rocking back on them as Levi touched his prostate. “ _Please._ ” Nico whined, his voice still deep, but higher than usual.

“Alright, alright.” Levi said, pulling his fingers out. Nico whimpered and Levi shushed him, rubbing his side. Levi wiped his fingers before grabbing a condom, opening it, and putting it on himself. He applied extra lube to Nico’s hole and his dick, making sure everything was slick and Nico wouldn't get hurt.

He lined up his dick with Nico’s entrance. “Ready?” He asked, and Nico nodded. He slowly went in, his jaw dropping as Nico was so _hot_ and _tight_ around him. He already felt like he was going to combust.

He sat there, still. He waited until Nico said it was okay to start moving. “Okay.” Nico said, and Levi immediately began to move. He started slow, but picked up the pace.

Before the two knew it, they were in bliss. Levi was fucking into Nico, skin on skin. The noises in the room consisted of Levi’s hips slapping against Nico’s ass, Nico’s loud whines, and Levi’s moans.

He was _sure_ the neighbors knew what they were up to.

“You close?” Levi asked, and Nico nodded. “Me too.” He said. He slammed against Nico’s prostate thrice before Nico whimpered, his stomach pulsating as he climaxed.

His cock spurted cum onto the sheets, making a mess. Nico whimpered in oversensitivity as Levi fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own.

Levi fucked up into him once more before he went as far as he could, stopping, and cumming into the condom. He pulled out after, both men wincing. “Sorry.” Levi mumbled.

He pulled the used condom off his softening dick, tying it before throwing it into the trash can.

He went to go to the bathroom, to get damp washcloths to clean them, but Nico whined. “Don’t leave.” He mumbled, turning over.

His hair was stuck to his forehead due to sweat. He looked fucked out, it made Levi’s cock twitch. Nico held his hand out and pouted, wanting Levi to cuddle him.

“Okay, but only for a few minutes. But then we have to clean up and I have to do aftercare, alright?” Levi told him and Nico nodded, smiling as Levi cuddled up to him.

—

“You’re a really good dom.” Nico randomly said, out of the blissful state, but tired. Levi was running his hand’s through Nico’s hair as Nico laid on his chest.

“Am I?” Levi asked. He wasn't sure if he was a good dom or not, considering it was his first time. He was thankful Nico even let him do this.

“Mhm.” Nico hummed. “You did good, I felt good. I felt safe with you. I really enjoyed it.” Nico confessed, his eyes dropping as he grew tired from his hair being played with.

“That’s good, I liked it too.” Levi said, looking at Nico. He watched Nico breathe in and out, smiling as the older fell asleep. God, Nico was so fucking adorable.

He turned the lamp off, and pulled the fresh new sheets onto them. He kissed Nico’s forehead. “Goodnight, I love you.” He whispered, smiling as Nico mumbled in his sleep.

They were happy.


End file.
